hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Loran Bendak
History Early Years Loran Bendak was born on Mandalore one year before the battle of Victoria. He was soon discovered to be force sensitive, and was taken into the Jedi order. He advanced quickly, and was knighted at the age of eighteen, one of the youngest ever knighthoods granted. His power obvious, he was asked again and again to take a padawan learner, but he declined each time. His power made him cocky, however, and he was often asked to spend more time meditating then he would have liked. He was eventually assigned as a Jedi Order representative to Hellcat Squadran. Mortis Tournament In 2274, he was one of the force users selected by Sennes Cerurec to accompany him and Sola Kerana to Mortis, where they would fight in a tournament that would affect the balance of the force. Also on the mission were Sen Urec, Darth Agonon, Sen's apprentice, Dinaya Orslade, and Aurora Ferran. Loran initially showed strength as a fighter, but was defeated by a Sith that sucked the soul out of his opponents and absorbed them early on. However, the Sith spared him, and Loran's cockiness was shattered. The soul sucking Sith also killed Sen, and was in turn killed by an enraged Dinaya. After the first tournament, which was a loss for the light side, as Aurora lost to the two Sith ladies Darth Nymeria and Darth Nuada (though she was able to kill Nuada in the process), Sennes offered to send the group back to Earth, so he could fight a second tournament on his own. With the exception of Agonon, who abandoned the group, they all stayed to help. While Aurora learned more of Nymeria and began to not feel as strongly against her, Loran and the others trained relentlessly for the next tournament. One night, when Aurora and Loran were on watch together, Sennes betrayed them and trapped them inside a cave, several miles from the tournament location, for a couple of days. Loran took to the cave much better than Aurora did, and helped her through the confusion of it, eventually breaking them out, wounding his leg and head in the process. Once they escaped, signs of feelings for one another began to show, and they returned to the tournament location after six days of traveling. When they arrived, the found Dinaya, the only fighter left on their side, as Sola, the team leader at the time, was forbidden from fighting, lose to a Sith Warrior. Loran jumped in and killed the Sith Warrior so Aurora wouldn't have to, but was assaulted brutally by Darth Alghul, the final fighter for the Darksiders. Alghul broke his legs and right arm and tossed him to the side, where he was wounded by shattered glass shards. Aurora dueled and killed Alghul, winning the tournament for the lightsiders, and went to try and treat Loran. Her attempts failed, but he was partially healed and immobilized by a compassionate Nymeria, the former champion. Once the lightsiders' ship arrived, Loran was taken to the medbay, where he lay immobilized for the night. Midway through the night, he was visited by Nymeria, who used to force to sneak aboard. She told him he would need robotic implants in his broken limbs, but told him he would survive. After she left, Loran experienced a couple of fits, which included him shaking and talking in his sleep. The next morning, still immobilized, he heard the hungover Aurora talk to him, and snapped out of his immobilization not long after. During the conversation, the two started a relationship. Upon returning to Earth, Aurora put Loran in a wheelchair and took him out to meet her parents, aunts, and uncle. Her father, Ethan, took it upon himself to be intimidating, but Sola came to his rescue, revealing herself to be alive, as she had been missing for many years, and summing up what Loran did during the second tournament's duration. Aurora took Loran to go though surgery, where his limbs would be repaired. Afterwards, Loran realized it would be impossible to use Force Lighting without frying himself, and being struck with said lightning would be equally dangerous. He started training to block fore lightning, both with sabers and the force, so that he would not have to worry as much about losing his limbs completely. Janzi Attacks During the conflicts with the Janzi Imperium, Loran had next to no role in fighting them, instead staying on Kaven Base while training with Sola, Dinaya, and occasionally, Ziva Harper. During this time, Loran trained extensively in defending against force lightning, as being struck by it would render one arm and both of his legs useless. Personality and Traits Loran was a strong willed individual of great force power. Were it not for his cocky attitude, he would likely be a master. He is a highly respected, and feared, swordsman, and is known to often blend combat forms together into a form of fighting designed around power and precision. He believes he can take any challenge, and refuses to back down from a fight. He has a ring shaped scar on his face from a dueling mishap at the age of seven. In battle, he wields a pair of red lightsabers, distinguishing him from the other Jedi. During the events on Mortis, he became a much more respectful individual. He no longer believed he was the best at everything, and took others' advice with more enthusiasm. He also created another lightsaber, a blue one, as opposed to his original dual red. After the Mortis events, Loran primarily fought with a lone blue lightsaber, relying heavily on a Djem-So, Soresu and Ataru mix to fight. When forced to fight with his dual red sabers, he modified his fighting style to be more like the Dimachaerus style of gladiator fighting, which was different than lightsaber combat techniques, so gave him the advantage of the element of surprise. He also learned Sokan from Sola in 2274 while Aurora was off fighting the Janzi Imperium. Loran primarily stayed on Kaven Base and trained for a long time as well as spending time with Aurora, which he did for 24 years. In 2298, Loran figured out that Aurora had slept with Ziva once, but didn't bring it up until a party Dinaya threw to get a depressed Ziva out of her room, where he mentioned it in passing to Ziva. Aurora and Ziva then teamed up to pay him back for it, but this resulted in a small rivalry between Loran and Aurora's brother, Caden. He then went with Aurora, Caden, Ziva, Dinaya, Sola, and Sen Urec to Coruscant with Darth Nymeria to help her with dealing with Sennes Cerurec. On Coruscant, they recruited Clara Renner, a swordmaster of the highest caliber. They then went to the hidden base of the Shade Sith, where they trained for a while. A medic on base healed Loran's legs so he wouldn't need the implants anymore, but would still need them for his arm. Loran had to be trapped in a house with Caden and Sen for a week, as they had been put as a squad for taking out Sennes. Caden only warmed up to Loran when Loran and Sen saved his life from the traitorous Neil Kenway. When the group went after Sennes, now joined by Ianto Renner, Loran expressed to Caden that he was going to propose to Aurora, and made him promise to give her the ring if he didn't make it back. Caden agreed, and they went on with the mission. Sola, Dinaya, and Ianto held the main force off, and Loran led Caden and Sen after Sennes. Sen was thrown from an underground catwalk by what appeared to be Sennes, and Loran and Caden dueled him. The two were separated, and Loran's arm was cut off at the elbow by his opponent, and the other one was made to explode by a blast of force lightning to it. This put Loran out of commission for the rest of the mission, even after Sen returned to kill what was later revealed to be a Sennes clone. A few days later, following Sennes' demise by Sen and the fleeing of Ian Bauer and Neil Kenway, Loran was given prosthetic arms that were made of Cortosis and Phrik. When he awakened, he found Aurora in the room with him, and proposed to her there. She said yes, and the next day, they told the others as well as dropping Clara off on Coruscant before returning home. A month later, Loran and Aurora were married, and spent the wedding night in Loran's home, rather than Aurora's. Relationships *Aurora Ferran: Aurora and Loran's relationship started as slightly hostile, but once his cockiness was destroyed by the soul-sucking-sith, the two were on friendlier terms. By the end of their time in the cave, feelings for each other started to surface, and were acknowledged on the ship back from Mortis, where they started dating. In 2298, the two married. Loran would die for her in a heartbeat, and feels that if they had not met, he would probably have become a Sith. The two would later go on to have two children a year apart. *Dinaya Orslade: Dinaya initially had a crush on Loran, which he ignored. However, once he began seeing Aurora, she lost interest and the two had a strictly platonic friendship. She was often used by Sola to help train Loran to block force lightning. Following her eventual death and after the Skulblakan Invasion, Loran would intensively train with a lightsaber pike, mastering the style of combat, as a way of honoring her memory. *Clara Renner: Clara and Loran remained in contact after she left to return to Coruscant. Loran knows that she sees him as someone with a greater destiny than her own, but he does not believe it. After Clara married Caden, the two would eventually become close friends, and would use one another as a crutch whenever their spouses were unable to do so. Gallery LoranArm.jpg|One of Loran's cortosis/phrik mechanical arms. LoranFinal.jpg LoranFinal2.jpg LoranMarethari.jpg|Loran's Marethari longsword. LoranSword.jpg|The Marethari longsword Loran stole from an Aryoril temple.